Que Aventura Pokemon!
by crossler
Summary: Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz Gold y se imaginaran cuantas veces fantaseo con su sempai Blue, bueno que pasaría si por las circunstancias de la vida ella le hace la fantasía realidad bueno descubranlo aquí NO LEMON. MA por que trae situaciones para adultos pero NO LEMON
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Que Aventura Pokemón!**

**Cap 1**

**¡Cuidado con las despechadas!**

**Introducción**

**Nos encontramos a Gold yendo hacia Ciudad Viridian ya que le iba a pedir a su sensei Red que fueran a entrenar ya que estaba aburrido. Silver tenía tiempo de no verlo, probablemente era por que andaba en uno de sus viajes y Crystal estaba en una lejana región recolectando algunos pokemón.**

Gold: Bien parece que desde aquí veo la casa de Yellow sempai y Red sensei, pero será mejor que me vaya a buscar una posada ya es muy tarde.

El chico caminaba por la calle principal de Ciudad Viridian cuando de repente vio a una figura que le resulto muy familiar.

Gold: ¿Blue sempai?

Blue la chica de 19 años escucho la voz de uno de sus inferiores favoritos y cómplice en muchas de sus ocurrencias.

Blue: ¿Gold eres tú?

El chico de 16 años noto la voz quebrada de su sempai favorita.

Gold: Si Blue sempai ¿pero por que esta llorando?

Blue: Ese idiota de Green me trato sumamente mal así que lo mande al demonio.

Gold sabia que Green trataba mal a todo mundo pero sabía que esta vez tenía que haberse pasado de la raya. El chico de ojos dorados no sabia que hacer sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero nunca se había visto envuelto en una situación como esa. Pensó hasta que se le vino una idea.

Gold: Vamos a donde Red sensei seguro que dirá que puedes quedarte ahí por esta noche.

Gold y Blue caminaron hasta llegar a una casa casi en las afueras.

Toc toc toc sonaba la puerta. Red quien estaba en su habitación se levanto y fue a ver quien tenia el atrevimiento de tocar a las 11 de la noche.

Cuando abrió la puerta..

Red: Gold, Blue ¿que pasa debe ocurrir algo no?

A pesar de que Red era un despistado sabía cuando le pasaba algo a alguno de sus amigos.

Yellow: ¿Quien era Red?

La rubia aun soñolienta entro a la sala de estar de la casa.

Red: Son Gold y Blue.

Yellow entendía lo de Gold ya que el era muy imprudente pero Blue se supone que ella se quedaba donde Green.

Yellow: ¿Por que no estas donde Green?

Blue: Ese idiota se paso de la raya esta vez así que lo mande al demonio.(todavía llorando).

Red y Gold dejaron a las chicas solas en la sala y se fueron a la cocina.

Red: ¿Donde te la encontraste?

Gold: En la calle, estaba llorando.

Red: Vaya lo que tuvo que haberle dicho tuvo que haber sido muy grave.

Gold: Si eso mismo pensé yo digo ya sabemos como es Green sempai pero que le dijo para ponerla así.

Red y Gold se devuelven a la sala luego de haberse comido un refrigerio con té para las chicas.

Red: Bueno tenemos dos habitaciones mas así ustedes tomen una cada uno y se quedan aquí por hoy.

Gold: Si Red sensei.

Blue: Gracias Red espero no causarle molestias a ustedes 2 (le guiaña el ojo a Red y Yellow).

Red y Yellow se sonrojan sabían que aunque Blue estuviera triste ella era una chica muy pero muy picara.

Yellow: Pa para nada eres mi amiga y eres siempre bienvenida (aun sonrojada).

Luego de eso y de que las chicas se tomaran el té se fueron a sus habitaciones, en ese punto es donde se pondrían raras las cosas.

Gold se encontraba acostado en la cama pensando en su chica de pelo azul quien se encontraba lejos no es que fueran novios ni nada pero la extrañaba, cuando de repente suena la puerta.

Toc toc toc..

Gold: Pase.

El esperaba a Red pero para su sorpresa era una figura femenina y una vez se acostumbro a la vista vio de quien se trataba.

Gold: ¿Blue sempai?

La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue y sentó al lado de donde se encontraba un atónito Gold el cual tenía muchas preguntas en su mente.

Blue abrazo a Gold y se puso a llorar en su hombro. En eso solo se le ocurrió darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a la pobre chica. Definitivamente lo que le dijo Green debió afectarle mucho.

Gold: Blue sempai ¿te sientes bien?

Blue solo se limito a mirar al chico quien ya no era aquel niño que la manoseo cuando se conocieron si no que era un muchacho y a sus 16 años se había puesto de muy buen ver. Además estaba completamente despechada en ese momento.

En un momento la chica se acerco y beso en los labios a un Gold que se puso aun mas confundido de lo que estaba en un principio. La chica hizo que el se recostara en la cama y siguió besando a Gold.

Gold en ese momento no sabia que hacer sabia que su corazón le pertenecía a Crys aunque el sabia que la chica mas sexy que conocía era su sempai favorita. El chico no sabia que hacer por un lado si rechazaba a su sempai eso la pondría aun peor, pero si no lo hacia Green lo mataría y luego bebería jugo de uva de su cráneo.

Esto se parecía por mucho a uno de esos sueños a los que Gold normalmente estaba acostumbrado, además todos sabemos lo que es Gold.

El chico simplemente se dejo llevar por Blue quien se había entregado completamente al chico que era 3 años menor.

A la mañana siguiente el chico era molestado por los rayos del sol quien esperaba que lo de ayer fuera solo un sueño sucio.

Cuando de repente alguien entra en la habitación y lo despierta dándole un susto.

Red: AAAAHHHHH!

Gold devolvió el grito al no saber por que era que gritaba y de repente vio a su sempai recostada a su lado cubriéndose hasta los pechos con las sabanas ahí fue donde comprendió que aquello no había sido un sueño sucio había sido sucio si pero no era un sueño.

Gold: Red sensei puedo explicarlo yo.

Blue: Yo tengo la culpa y ahora salte para que me pueda vestir.

Red salió y luego Blue se puso de pie, aunque no evito darse cuenta de que Gold le estaba dando la espalda.

Blue se termino de vestir lo agarro por atrás le rodeo el cuello y le dijo.

Blue: Ni creas que esto se termino aquí.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la cocina a hablar con Red y Yellow.

Mientras que Gold se quedaba pensando en su habitación y se ponía a hablar solo.

Gold: ¿Que rayos acabo de hacer? y si Blue sempai queda… no no no

Se saco esa idea de la mente y se hizo otra pregunta.

Gold: ¿Y si Green sempai se entera? O lo que es peor ¿si Crys se entera?

Gold se puso su ropa y se fue rápidamente a hablar con los demás y a convencerlos de que no le dijeran a nadie ya que ahora mas que nunca su vida dependía de ello no por Green si no por Crys por que si esta se enteraba probablemente ella lo asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente eso si Green le dejaba algo…

**Bueno hasta aquí este el primer capitulo de este que creo que es un buen fic, que pasara con Gold, por que Blue le hizo eso y lo mas importante que harán Yellow y Red al respecto esta y otras respuesta en el siguiente episodio: Juegos Peligrosos.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Que Aventura Pokemón! **

**Cap 2 **

**Juegos Peligrosos**

Blue estaba entrando en la cocina cuando de pronto Red la ve y explota.

Red: ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE BLUE?

Blue: ¿Hacer que?

Red: NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO SABES A QUE ME REFIERO NO VEZ QUE ES UN NIÑO!

Blue: Pues yo no vi que el opusiera mucha resistencia.

Red: CLARO QUE NO DE SEGURO NO SABIA NI DONDE METERSE EL POBRE!

Blue: Vamos Red tu sabes que Gold no es un angelito, además ¿quien sabe cuanto se lo ha deseado?

En eso entra Yellow frotándose los ojos.

Yellow: ¿Deseandose que?

Red le dice al oído a Yellow pues a este le daba mucha vergüenza decirle en voz alta y mientras Red le habla al oído el color de las mejillas de la chica rubia se ponía aun mas rojo.

Al terminar Red de contarle lo que hizo Blue la chica la volvió a ver muy decepcionada.

Yellow: ¿Como pudiste?, ¿Que le va a decir a Green?

Blue: La verdad no se que tanto es el escándalo, además no le voy a decir nada como les dije a ese idiota lo mande al demonio y además no querrán que el pobre Gold pague por algo que yo hice.

Red y Yellow la miraban atónitos sabían que lo que paso ayer la había afectado pero no tenia por que utilizar a Gold como su desquite.

En eso Gold entra a la cocina con su mochila.

Blue: Hola mi osito.

Al oír esto Gold siente un gran escalofrió que recorre todo su cuerpo.

Gold: Red sensei me voy.

Red: ¿Pensé que venias a pedirme que me fuera contigo a entrenar otra vez?

Gold: No lo mejor será que me vaya.

Red lo ve y lo acompaña hasta la puerta y en eso Gold lo vuelve a ver.

Gold: Red sensei quiero que por favor no le digas nada ni a Green ni a Crys por favor.

Red: Lo hare, pero dime ¿a donde vas?

Gold: Me iré de viaje un tiempo hasta que se pase todo.

Red: Bien cuídate.

Gold levanto su pulgar en señal de afirmación y se fue perdiendo en el horizonte.

Dos horas después Blue se iba de la casa de sus amigos.

Red: No lo busques

Yellow: Si por favor, por lo que me conto Red iba muy afectado por lo que hicieron anoche después de todo tu eras su senpai favorita.

Blue: Era y soy, además a donde yo vaya no les incumbe.

La chica saco a su wiglypuff y se fue volando.

Gold había caminado mucho ese día, estaba ya por anochecer por lo que decidió buscar un lugar para acampar cuando encontró una colina perfecta para hacerlo saco su tienda y la estaba armando cuando de pronto…

Blue: Hola mi osito. (le guiña el ojo )

Al oír esto el chico se estremece y vuelve a ver hacia atrás estaba su ya no tan favorita senpai detrás de el como si nada hubiera pasado.

Gold: Bl Blue senpai ¿q que ha hace aquí?

Blue: Te lo dije no había terminado contigo.

Gold: Llego y ya harto pero muy calmado le dijo.

Gold: Blue senpai se que usted quería mucho a Green senpai pero yo no soy su juguete sexual con un demonio.

Ante esto la chica se desplomo en el suelo a llorar otra vez y Gold no tuvo más remedio que ceder un poco ya que entendía que esos cambios se debían al trauma dejado por las horribles palabras que le tuvo que haber dicho Green a ella.

Gold: (suspiro) Esta bien duerma hoy conmigo en mi tienda pero sin nada de hacer o intentar hacer usted ya sabe que ¿entendido?

La chica acepto los términos de Gold aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa noche estaban los dos por dormirse cuando de repente Blue hacia de nuevo su jugada. La chica se acerco y empezó a abrazar a Gold este incomodo sabia lo que intentaba hacer su senpai pero una fuerza inmediata le impedía oponer fuerza alguna.

Gold estaba harto no lo iba a repetir y de repente..

Gold: ¿Por que me hace esto Blue senpai?

Blue: ¿Hacerte que amor?

Blue en cambio no paraba de besarle la mejilla, el cuello y la oreja a Gold.

Gold: ¿Usarme como su desquite?

Blue se detuvo y miraba atónita a aquel chico no entendía su actitud ella sabia que el la deseaba y Blue se quería sacar a Green de la cabeza así que no había razón por la cual los dos terminaran felices.

Gold: ¿Pensé que éramos amigos Blue senpai?

Blue: Pero si lo seguimos siendo amor.

Gold: No Blue senpai puedo ser mujeriego malpensado y todo lo que quiera usted pero hasta yo tengo mis limites.

Blue: Claro ya entiendo como fue tu primera vez te es difícil asimilarla, pero te digo algo también fue la mía y no hago escándalo como tu.

Gold en ese momento imagino como Green cavaba su tumba mientras Crystal bailaba luego en ella si lo que decía su senpai era cierto entonces el la noche anterior…

Blue: Vez amor ahora podemos seguir.

Gold: No Blue senpai usted no sabe que va a pasar cuando Green senpai y Crys se enteren ellos me van a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

En ese momento Blue encontró una manera de que el accediera a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

Blue: No me interesa decirle al idiota de Green, pero si tú no me haces feliz yo le voy a decir a Crys y a Tu mamá también.

Gold era un estúpido le tenia miedo a Green y a Crys pero que va a pasar si su mamá se entera ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que si su mamá sabia que cuando se diera cuenta estaría enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra, viéndose entre la espada y la pared el sabia que no había otra opción mas que ceder.

Gold: Esta bien Blue senpai hare todo lo que me pida.

Blue: Pero prométeme algo.

Gold: ¿Qué?

Blue: Que lo vas a disfrutar a cada segundo.

Gold la volvió a ver y en ese momento se le ocurrió la idea de tomar la iniciativa para que ella no sospechase que la actitud que ella tomaba en ese momento era muy desagradable y que la idea de hacerlo con su senpai aunque ella fuera tan bonita ya no le atraía para nada.

El la agarro la empezó a besar y bueno no hay que decir mas todos nos imaginamos que fue lo que paso. Una vez terminado el acto Gold no podía dormir mientras que su senpai estaba cómodamente acomodada en el pecho de Gold y entonces otra vez solo comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

Gold: Mi vida se fue por el caño, nunca mas podre ver a Crys a la cara otra vez.

El chico se entenebreció ante este pensamiento y continúo.

Gold: ¿Por que me hace esto Blue senpai? Solo por un estúpido mal de amor me sorprende mucho de usted, desearía mejor haberla dejado en la calle anoche, pero yo por pasarme de lindo con usted hice lo que no tenia que hacer con usted.

El chico no evito en ese momento no culparla al recordar como lloraba sabia que de alguna forma estaba canalizando todo ese mar de emociones que ella manejaba desde ayer en el, después de todo la pelea había sido tan grave que ella estaba llorando y nunca la había visto llorando así que continuo con su monologo.

Gold: Esta jugando un juego muy peligroso Blue senpai pero si esto la ayuda a mejorar yo no tengo opción.

El chico le beso en la frente y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el se despertó y vio a su senpai viéndolo y acariciándole el cabello.

Blue: ¿Por que no jugamos un poco en la mañana amor?

Gold sabía lo que esto significaba sin embargo el tenia que acceder. Tomo a su senpai y se puso a besarla otra vez y luego de unos 45 minutos salieron vestidos con sus ropas ella vio el mapa y dijo.

Blue: Quiero ir a Ciudad Azulona.

Gold: Esta bien Blue senpai lo que usted diga.

Así la recién formada a la fuerza pareja se fueron camino a Ciudad Azulona.

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio y muchos se preguntaran que paso con Green bueno esto lo vamos a saber en el siguiente episodio: Green no piensa bien las cosas.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**

**Dejen reviews comentar no cuesta nada XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Que Aventura Pokemón!**

**Cap 3**

**Green no piensa bien las cosas.**

**Introducción**

Esto paso 3 horas antes de que Gold encontrara a Blue llorando en la calle. Encontramos a Green viendo la televisión en eso tocan la puerta…

Toc toc toc.

Green: Ya voy ya voy cielos que horas para tocar.

Green abre la puerta y ve quien era se trataba de quien era hasta ese momento novia Blue ella llegaba normalmente a dormir a la casa de su novio cuando venia a ver a Yellow no me malinterpreten no hacían nada malo solo que desde que Red se fue a vivir con Yellow por circunstancias aun desconocidas (si claro) Ella no tenia donde quedarse y Green como buen chico le ofreció su casa para que se quedara mientras estaba en Viridian.

Green: Blue, creí que estarías en donde Yellow hasta mas tarde.

Blue: Si amor yo también te extrañe, no me vas a dejar pasar.

Blue empujo a Green y entro abruptamente a la casa y cuando entro se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Blue: ¿Quien es ella? y ¿que hace aquí?

Green se puso nervioso su mirada de culpabilidad era totalmente obvia el sabia que esa chica no estaba ahí precisamente solo para hablar ya que el pensaba que Blue estaría hasta tarde donde Yellow.

Green: Blue, No es lo que parece.

Blue: O si ahora lo veo sabes ya tenia mis sospechas de todos modos tu pasas a veces mucho tiempo solo y sin mi así que aprovechas para engañarme con cualquier mujerzuela.

Al oirá esto la otra chica se levanto del sillón y le empezó a propinar insultos cosa que Blue respondió, luego de una muy acalorada discusión Green se harto.

Green: ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!

Las chicas callaron inmediatamente y lo volvieron a ver.

Green: Sandy será mejor que te vayas.

La chica morena asintió y se fue de ahí, una vez que Green y Blue estuvieron solos…

Green: Blue tu también debes irte.

Blue: Pues ni creas que me quiero quedar.

Green: No, no es eso a lo que me refiero es que ya no quiero verte mas.

Al escuchar esto la chica sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y un dolor muy profundo surgía en ella junto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. La primera reacción de la chica fue mandarle una sonora bofetada y luego…

Blue: ¡MALDITO IDIOTA VETE AL DEMONIO!

Y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña salió corriendo de ese lugar hasta que el cansancio le gano. ¿Que haría? No tenía a donde ir. Ella seguía caminando por las calles de Viridian llorando muy amargamente hasta que a falta de 10 para las 11 ella oyó una voz muy conocida y que de alguna forma la reconfortaba.

¿?: ¿Blue senpai?

Blue: ¿Gold eres tú?..

En la tarde después de lo que paso con Gold y Blue…

Green se encontraba en su casa junto al gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian tomando un café, ese día no habían pasado muchos retadores al gimnasio así que el decidió cerrar temprano e ir a descansar a su casa.

Toc toc toc.

Green se levanto y se fue a ver quien tocaba.

Green: Oh red eres tu.

Red: Tenemos que hablar.

Green se sorprendió al ver la actitud tan directa de su amigo y rival era muy pero muy raro verlo así.

Green: ¿Que paso? ¿Algo grave?

Red: Se trata de Blue.

Green: Lo que sea que le pase no me interesa, ella y yo terminamos ayer.

Red: Yellow me conto lo que paso entre ustedes 2 anoche ¿Como pudiste Green? ¿Qué no sabes que ella te amaba?

Green: ¿Y dese cuando eres un experto con lo que las chicas sienten? Si yo no te digo lo que Yellow siente por ti probablemente no estarías de novio con ella.

Red: Lo se, pero Yellow me lo conto todo y que Blue de verdad te tiene un amor muy grande.

Green: Pues yo no.

Red se quedo atónito ante la actitud de su amigo y sabia que solo había una sola opción para que el reaccionara. Red suspiro y luego se armo de valor.

Red: Ella apareció en la casa muy afectada anoche junto con Gold que se la había encontrado en la calle.

Green: Y eso que.

Red: Bien ella estaba tan afectada anoche que seguramente entro al cuarto de Gold durante la noche y…

Green sabia que debió haber hecho algo muy grave para que Red no se lo supiera decir.

Red: … ¡Y SE ACOSTO CON GOLD!

Green quien le había pegado un gran sorbo a su café lo hizo escupido ante aquella noticia.

En ese momento a Green le empezó a crecer un gran sentimiento de ira hacia el pervertido de Gold ¿como se atrevía a tocar a su Blue? No que rayos pensaba ya no era su Blue, pero ella ni con el había hecho eso, aunque el hubiera querido (créanme que le paso por la mente) La respetaba mucho como para tomarla sin el proceso adecuado (compromiso y matrimonio). Pero no podía dejar que Red se diera cuenta de eso.

Green: Que me importa, yo ya no siento nada por ella, con quien ella pase la noche no es mi problema.

Red sabia que no le sacaría mayor reacción a su amigo estaba por rendirse hasta que Green le hizo una pregunta.

Green: ¿Y que paso con Gold?

Red: Se fue, no estaba muy seguro de lo que le había pasado y se fue de viaje. Dijo que iría muy lejos.

Green: Que bueno que le pase eso a ver si se le quita lo pervertido ¿Y Blue que hizo?

Red al escuchar esa pregunta sabia que lo tenia donde quería.

Red: Se fue al atardecer pero la hice prometer que no iría detrás de Gold.

Green: Y tu crees que la cumplió no seas inocente seguramente ella se esta revolcando con el en estos momentos.

Red vio que entre mas profundizaba en el tema mas se exasperaba Green así que solo se limito a decir:

Red: Bueno yo ya me voy Green pero antes prométeme algo.

Green: ¿Que Red?

Red: Que no le causaras problemas a Gold ¿quedo claro?

Green: Si Red esta bien.

Red se levanto y se fue a la casa de Yellow quien lo esperaba seguramente con la merienda de la tarde. Y una vez que Green estuvo solo se puso a hablar consigo mismo.

Green: Maldito pervertido debe haber una forma en la que me las pague.

En ese momento se le vino una idea macabra a la mente.

Green: Ya lo se Crystal.

Pero en ese momento recordó que el Prof. Oak le había mencionado algo como de que ella se había ido de viaje a una región lejana, pero como la idea de acusarlo con Crystal abandono su mente se le vino una mucho peor.

Green: Ya lo se, esperare a que Crystal regrese y los invitare a todos a la Isla Canela a una reunión de Pokedex Holder falsa y ahí los expondré a ambos.

Green: Seguramente ella le dará una paliza, nunca le volverá a hablar.

Green: Bien esta decidido.

**Bien hasta aquí este episodio veremos que pasa con esta historia, ojo eso no significa que se vaya a terminar pronto**. **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo titulado: Que semana tan extraña.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Que Aventura Pokemón!**

**Cap 4**

**Que semana tan extraña**

Habían pasado ya 10 días desde lo que paso entre Gold y Blue, ellos se habían ido hacia el pueblo natal de Gold en New Bark Town, claro nos imaginamos que Blue seguía utilizando a Gold para hacerla ¨feliz¨ y el pues no sabemos que le pasaba por la cabeza. Esto es un resumen de sus últimos 7 días juntos.

La madre de Gold se había ido de viaje la noche anterior y mientras ella estaba Blue no se había atrevido a poner un pie en su habitación y para el era bueno tener un día de descanso ya que el día y la noche que estuvieron en Ciudad Azulona ella no le dio nada de descanso (nos imaginaremos en que) y el no evitaba pensar que tal vez eso debería ser un deporte olímpico ya que le dolía un poco de tanto uso (también nos imaginamos que).

Lunes:

Pi pi pi sonaba el despertador de Gold en forma de huevo de pokemón el rápidamente lo apago y no se quería levantar sabia que le esperaba una larga y cansada semana. Gold bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso y entro a la cocina. Cuando entro se encontró con una escena muy extraña para el.

Gold: Blue senpai ¿n no sabia que supiera cocinar?

Blue: Oh hola querido, pues si pero no creas que te va a salir gratis el desayuno.

Gold: ¿A que se refiere Blue senpai?

Blue: Bien que ahora que me voy a bañar tu y yo…

La chica le susurro algo que todos nos imaginamos era muy sucio para decirlo en voz alta o para escribirlo en este fic.

A Gold inmediatamente se le vino la sangre a la cabeza causando que esta le saliera por la nariz. El definitivamente no se había acostumbrado a las ideas sucias a la que lo sometía su senpai y como el no podía siquiera oponer resistencia tenia que aceptarlo.

Gold: (suspira) Esta bien Blue senpai.

Blue: Lo sabia y no digas que no te gusta la idea (le guiña el ojo).

Claro que a veces ni el tenia ganas de eso, digo todos sabemos que Gold es un pervertido y quien sabe cuantas veces fantaseaba con su senpai si ella le hubiera dicho eso hace un par de meses el seguramente no espera ni a terminar el desayuno. Pero ahora con la única que quería en un futuro estar en ese tipo de situaciones era con su Crys y si Blue le decía lo que el y ella han estado haciendo probablemente nunca le volvería a hablar (eso después de darle una paliza).

Gold desayuno sin muchas ganas esa mañana y a eso de las 10 a Blue le dieron ya ganas de meterse al baño.

Blue: OHH Gold ven aquí.

Gold: (suspiro) Ya voy Blue senpai.

Gold se fue y se metió al baño con ella y no contaremos lo demás por que no es un fic Lemon (así que no molesten usen su imaginación)

En fin ya en la tarde Blue le hizo su platillo favorito a Gold.

Gold: Hamburguesas y huelen demasiado bien.

Blue: Si pero…

Gold: Adivinare no me va a salir gratis.

Blue: No querido quiero que salgas mientras yo limpio la casa.

Gold casi se cae de la silla al oirá esto, tenia que haber un truco en esto ella había estado demasiado linda desde que llegaron pero eso a limpiar la casa algo definitivamente no andaba bien aquí.

Gold: Bien Blue senpai ¿cual es el truco?

Blue: Osito no se a que te refieres.

Gold la miraba de manera detenida y ella podía sentir eso así que…

Blue: Come tu hamburguesa amor.

Gold salió y regreso ya en la noche su senpai lo espero con una cena exquisita y luego de ver televisión un par de horas ambos se fueron a la habitación de Gold. Y una vez ahí…

Gold: Bien Blue senpai me imagino que va a querer hacerlo otra vez ¿no?

Blue: No querido hoy la limpieza me dejo agotada, así que solo dormiremos juntos si no te importa.

Eso fue algo sumamente raro que le pasaba a su senpai acaso estaba enferma o había un truco en todo esto tal vez ella lo estaba probando y el debía tomar la iniciativa. Así que una vez que su senpai se metió en la cama este la empezó a besar y a acariciar.

Blue al ver esto paro al joven de ojos dorados.

Blue: Te dije que hoy no cariño.

Gold ahora si estaba atónito ¿que rayos ocurría con su senpai? ¿Será que de verdad estaba enferma? El se durmió con esto en sus pensamientos.

Martes y miércoles:

Estos pasaron sin mayor novedad. El martes Blue salió de compras todo el día y regreso muy estresada así que no le perdono la noche a Gold y el miércoles Gold y ella pasaron bastante tiempo a solas por lo cual se imaginaran que se pasaron haciendo casi todo el día.

Jueves:

A Gold lo levanto el olor a hotcakes de la cocina se dirigió hacia allí y lo que su nariz sospechaba se confirmo su senpai le estaba cocinando una gran pila de hotcakes. Luego de esto el y ella lo hicieron toda la mañana (creo que si Gold sigue así seria un gran candidato a estar en Two and a Half Men) Pero bueno ya en la tarde recibieron una visita que no se esperaban ese día.

¿?: Gold estas en casa.

El chico se fijo por la ventana el estaba dormido junto a su senpai en la cama cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

Gold: Blue senpai despierte, el chico fashionista y la chica salvaje están afuera.

Blue y el se vistieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y bajaron a recibir a los invitados.

Gold: Chico fashionista, chica salvaje ¿que hacen por aquí?

Ruby: Veníamos a visitar a los dex holders y bueno primero fuimos a Kanto y luego vinimos aquí.

Sapphire: Si.

En eso sale Blue y los chicos de Hoenn se quedan anonadados sabían que si Blue senpai estaba en casa de Gold no era para algo bueno.

Blue: Oh hola Sapphire ven hace rato quería verte. Ven vamos a comprarte ropa para que no tengas que usar esa tan fea que te hizo Ruby.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada su senpai saco su abra y ambas se teletransportaron a quien sabe donde.

Gold: Al fin algo de paz para mi.

Ruby: ¿A que te refieres Gold?

Gold se quedo helado había pensado en voz alta sin embargo el era tan bueno mintiendo como su senpai.

Gold: Es que Blue senpai me ha agarrado como su criado estos días que ha estado en mi casa.

Ruby lo miraba suspicazmente Gold estaba demasiado nervioso y se le notaba a leguas cosa que no era normal en el ni aunque mintiera.

Ruby: ¿Y que hace Blue senpai aquí?

Gold se había encerrado solo sabia que no tenía opción más que decir la verdad.

Gold: Ayúdame Ruby por favor.

Ruby: Ven pasemos a tu casa y me cuentas.

Ruby: ¿Que pasa Gold?

Gold: Es Blue senpai ella me esta obligando a…

En ese momento Ruby se dio cuenta de que debía ser algo grave para que Gold dudara en decirlo.

Ruby: ¿A que Gold?

Gold se acerca al oído y le dice a Ruby lo que su senpai le obligaba a hacer.

Ruby: ¡QQQQQUEEEEE!

Gold solo se quedo esperando una reacción mala de Ruby.

Ruby: Te lo mereces a ver si así se te quita lo pervertido ¿Pero que no Green senpai y Blue senpai son novios?

Gold: Blue senpai me conto que encontró a Green senpai con otra chica.

Ruby: Es enserio ¿pero por que hace lo que hace contigo?

Gold: Creo que me usa como su desquite eso o como su juguete se…

Ruby le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gold ya que a pesar de la situación en la que se veía envuelto no dejaba de tener ideas pervertidas.

Ya muy entrada la noche llegaron las chicas de compras, Sapphire le modelo las ropas que su senpai le había comprado a Ruby mientras que Gold jugaba un videojuego en la sala para no prestarle atención a la autoproclamada modelo Sapphire. Mientras tanto Blue hacia la cena.

Luego de eso Gold invito a los chicos de Hoenn a que se quedaran ya que era algo tarde. A Blue no le gustaba la idea pero no podía decir nada para levantar sospechas.

Gold se fue a dormir al cuarto de su mama mientras que las chicas dormían en el cuarto de Gold y Ruby se dormiría en la sala.

Esa noche Blue no podía dormir quería estrenar algo que había comprado especialmente para Gold pero al parecer no podría hacerlo hasta mañana en la noche.

Viernes:

Los chicos de Hoenn partieron luego de desayunar, la mañana paso sin mayor trámite estaba Gold en cama y su senpai se había metido a duchar. Cuando este recibió una llamada a su pokegear.

El chico vio el número y vio que se trataba de Crystal y pensó que al fin habría algo bueno en toda la semana.

Gold: Hola Crys ¿como estas?

Crystal: Hola Gold bien gracias, tenia tiempo sin saber nada de ti y quería ver como estabas.

Gold: Yo pues muy bien, tenia tiempo de no saber nada desde que te fuiste de aquí y yo pues comenzaba a extrañarte.

Crystal sintió como se le movía el piso al escuchar esto ¿de verdad la extrañaba? A pesar de que casi siempre se pasaban peleando ella sabia que sentía algo por el.

Crystal: ¿D de veras? Oh Gold eres tan dulce.

Gold: Como no extrañarte chica súper seria.

Al oír esto se produjo un largo silencio y luego Crystal recordó que tenía que irse.

Crystal: Oh Gold tengo que colgar debo hacer mucho volveré la próxima semana ¿crees que podamos hacer algo?

Gold: Claro avísame cuando llegues y nos veremos ¿si?

Crystal: Adiós Gold cuídate quieres y compórtate mientras yo no estoy.

Gold: Claro chica súper seria tu igual cuídate quieres Crys.

Luego de esto la chica colgó. Lo que no sabía era que alguien había escuchado su llamada en el pokegear.

Blue: Cariño ¿con quien hablabas?

Gold: Oh hablaba con Crys.

Blue en ese momento se enojo con Gold y no le hablo el resto del día.

En la noche ella no le dejo entrar así que tuvo que irse a dormir a la sala. Entonces hizo una llamada.

Silver: Gold ¿que quieres?

Gold: Es rápido dime una cosa ¿que haces tu cuando tu hermana se enoja contigo?

Silver: Bueno las pocas veces que lo ha hecho con comprarle una caja de bombones y unas rosas no pasa a más ¿Por qué? ¿Que le has hecho a Crys Gold?

Gold: Gracias Silver.

El chico le colgó a su amigo y luego de eso se fue a dormir.

Sábado:

Gold se había levantado temprano y sorprendió a su senpai con lo que Silver le había dicho. Ella lo perdono rápidamente al ver los regalos que tenia, aunque Gold seguía sin saber por que su senpai se había enojado con el.

Durante el día su senpai se paso leyendo un libro pero Gold no pudo sabe de que se trataba ya que tenia una especie de forro.

En la noche aprovecho que ella se fue a duchar y vio lo de lo que se trataba el libro que decía **Kamasutra el mejor método para salir de la rutina en pareja**.

Por que rayos Blue senpai lefia esto era un libro de ayuda para parejas pero ellos no eran pareja ¿o si? O tal vez lo leía para arreglar las cosas con Green si eso debía de ser.

Cuando su senpai entro en la habitación Gold no evito sorprenderse bastante su senpai usaba un conjunto de lencería blanco con encajes y si bien el estaba muy reacio a lo que hacia con su senpai el no era de piedra ni su amigo tampoco. Había fantaseado mucho con su senpai de cómo se veria con lencería (y de enfermera, de policía y curiosamente como salvavidas de Bay Watch) Pero no pensó jamás que se veria también por primera vez desde que todo esto paso definitivamente iba a disfrutarlo esta vez.

Luego ambos se durmieron ya que seria el último momento privado que tendría con ella por que su mamá llegaba mañana en la tarde

Gold: Blue senpai.

Blue: Dime cariño.

Gold: ¿Por que se enojo conmigo ayer?

Blue: Por nada cariño por nada.

Gold: Blue senpai ese libro que estaba leyendo yo lo vi mientras usted se duchaba ¿para que lee eso?

Blue: Para que crees para complacerte a ti amor.

Gold: ¡QUE! ¿Por que lee un libro de parejas para mí?

Blue: Jajajajajajaja Oh cariño ese no es un libro de parejas es un libro de…

Gold: ¡QUE!

A Gold se le salió otra vez la sangre por la nariz a lo cual Blue le hizo mucha gracia.

Luego de eso Blue y Gold se durmieron y el domingo que llego su mamá el salió de viaje con su senpai quien sabe a donde.

Ja ese Gold esta más que salado ¿que va a pasar cuando llegue Crystal? ¿ Po que Blue se enojo con el? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo. La verdad duele parte 1.


	5. Chapter 5

**Que Aventura Pokemón **

**Cap 5**

**La verdad duele parte 1**

Gold había convencido a su senpai para volver a New Bark Town antes de la siguiente semana, no solo era por que necesitaba descanso si no por que a la siguiente semana Crystal venia de regreso a Jhoto t tenia que idear una forma de quitarse a la buena de Blue senpai de encima (literal y figuradamente).

Blue: Bien lindo ya llegamos a tu casa.

Gold: Si Blue senpai al fin.

Blue: Antes de entrar respóndeme algo.

Gold: ¿Que Blue senpai?

Blue: ¿Por que estamos aquí?

Gold: Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme durante la próxima semana.

Claro que lo que Blue no sabia era que Gold había concretado hacer algo con Crys en cuanto volviera y el necesitaba sacársela de encima a como fuera al menos el tiempo suficiente.

Gold y Blue entraron a la casa era de tarde todavía así que su mama debía estar haciendo la cena en ese momento.

Gold: Mama ya llegue.

Mamá: Hola querido o veo que vienes con tu amiga Blue otra vez.

Blue: Hola señora ¿como esta?

Mamá: Bien ¿y tu querida?

Blue: Muy bien señora.

Desde la última vez que habían estado ahí Blue y la mamá de Gold se llevaban muy bien, cosa que para Gold no era nada buena ya que las ultimas veces que hablo con su madre por pokegear esta le había pasado echando indirectas sobre su senpai y bueno a el no le hacia nada de gracia.

Mamá: Querida me ayudas con la cena.

Blue: Claro señora ya voy.

Blue se levanto y se fue a ayudar a la madre de Gold en la cocina.

Gold: Al fin un rato a solas no pensé que Blue senpai no me dejara ni respirar sin que tuviera que…

Gold se sacudió la cabeza su senpai le hizo cosas tan sucias que el no sabia que se pudieran hacer (Pero el que calla otorga y el ha callado).

Mama: Querido la cena esta hecha.

Gold se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió al comedor.

Estaban cenando cuando la madre de Gold empieza a hablar.

Mamá: Oh Blue querida gracias por ayudarme, sabes en el futuro me gustaría tener un nuera como tu.

Gold: ¡MAMÁ!

Mamá: ¿Que dije algo malo?

Blue: Oh señora me alaga (sonrojada)

Mamá: No tienes que ser tan formal querida dime mamá.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso Gold se levanto molesto y sin cenar se fue a su habitación.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando en eso suena la puerta que alguien llama.

Blue: Gold ¿puedo pasar?

Gold: Si Blue senpai.

Blue abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de ella, luego se sienta en la cama de Gold y comienza a hablar.

Blue: Lamento lo que paso hace un rato la verdad no me la esperaba ni yo.

Gold soltó una especia de gruñido en respuesta a lo que su senpai le decía y esta siguió hablando.

Blue: Se que te he obligado a hacer cosas que tu no has querido y la verdad es que necesitaba alguien que me diera lo que yo necesitaba.

Gold se incorporo y se sentó al lado se su senpai.

Gold: Pero ¿por que yo Blue senpai?

Blue: Bueno por que tu eras el único dispuesto a.

Gold: Bueno yo creo que Silver tampoco hubiera dicho mucho.

Al escuchar esto Blue le dio un tremendo golpe en la coronilla de Gold.

Blue: No seas tonto el es como mi hermano.

Gold: Esta bien Blue senpai solo bromeaba.

Luego de esto los dos se rieron después de todo ellos se llevaban muy bien y antes de todo esto siempre hacían travesuras juntos (No esas cosas no sean pervertidos). Además de que cuando Blue no estaba con Green o con Silver era Gold con quien pasaba el tiempo.

Blue: Lo que quiero decir es que ya no te molestare más.

Gold sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Gold: Blue senpai usted no me molesta, ni me molesta pasar tiempo con usted, lo que me molesta es lo que me obligaba hacer. Pero si usted me promete que no me ve a obligar a hacer nada mas puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.

Blue al oír esto sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y se ponía feliz de no perder a su amigo por las tonterías que ella cometía.

Blue: Gracias cariño.

Gold agarro a su senpai y la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros, por primera vez desde que empezó todo el la abrazo a ella sin ninguna intención de ella a hacer otra cosa.

Los días pasaron y un día…

El pokegear de Gold suena y al fijarse ve de quien se trata.

Gold: Hola Crys ¿como estas?

Crystal: Bien ¿y tu Gold?

Gold: Estoy bien chica súper seria.

Crystal: Te llamaba para decirte que llego hoy en la noche a Ciudad Malva así que mañana podríamos hacer algo como quedamos.

Gold: Claro Crys ¿en la mañana te parece? Así pasamos el día juntos.

Crystal: Claro que me parece, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

Gold: Adiós, cuídate.

Gold colgó y luego de eso se fue a cenar, la cena la había hecho Blue ya que su mamá había salido de viaje y sorprendentemente estos no se pusieron a hacer nada.

Al día siguiente…  
Gold: Blue senpai, voy a salir me voy a Ciudad Malva.

El chico saco su togekiss y se fue volando a Ciudad Malva.

Blue se encontraba en la cocina cuando escucho esto, ese día ella le tenia que dar una noticia a Gold y se había preparado toda la noche para decirle.

Blue: ¿Que a donde ira?

Blue no podía permitir que Gold se fuera así que ella con su abra se tele transporto a Ciudad Malva.

Blue recorrió toda la ciudad en busca de su amigo con beneficio y cuando lo encontró…

Gold buscaba a Crys quien tenia rato de estarlo esperando en un parque y cuando Gold la vio ella estaba de espaldas así que este no dudo en abrazarla por la cintura y sorprenderla.

Gold: Hola como esa mi chica súper seria.

Crystal: Gold.

La chica se puso de pie y abrazo a Gold ninguno de los dos sabían que los estaban observando.

Blue quien vio la escena sonrió y se fue a New Bark sabia que lo mejor era no interponerse.

Cuando Gold llego a casa ya en la noche no encontraba a su senpai en ningún lado y cuando entro a su habitación…

Gold: Una nota y parece que es de Blue senpai.

La nota dejo paralizado al chico, las noticias que estas le traían eran impactantes para cualquiera…

**Pero que será lo que traía esa nota, lo sabremos en el episodio final de este fic. **

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Sajiri y a Nintendo**


End file.
